Catnip
by BlissfulBlink7
Summary: The Crooked Cat was after her. It was good that she escaped him, even if she was certain that it will only temporary, only to stumble upon... a plant field? A "Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat" slightly crack fic.


_I've had this idea that I find as a good intrigue._

_Neither the scene nor the meadow exists in the game. This is made from pure fun and the teases of cats' nature._

_Slightly crack, I suppose._

From the dark grasps of the mad forest, from the laughing trees that liberally tell of their mockery, from the illusions that conceal the madman's ferocity, from the forest that is made of illusions themselves, there was a a source of light, and oh, was she so happy to see the glorious being she was running towards to. She wanted to bask in it, feel its warmth prance on her mud-stained skin and torn clothes from the cursed cats claws.

And speaking of which…

A mad, devilish laughter erupted from behind her, accompanied by the heavy snaps of twigs and rough rustles of claws to soil. She involuntarily released a pathetic sob at the preturbing sounds that seemed to get closer and closer as she tried to move her adrenaline-rushed body faster and faster. She kept her tear-welling eyes to the growing source of light, and before she could even turn her head to see the creature in pursuit of her, she tripped on a stone and stumbled on the dry ground. She snapped her head up and saw the Crooked Cat already in midair, his claws glinting in the tinniest source of light, ready to end her once and for all. Fighting the shock of seeing Death in the face, she dared to look at her foot and saw the accursed stone as her salvation. She quickly grabbed it and threw it at the form of her nearing demise and hit him square on the head. He let out a pained screech at the searing pain on his right temple as he fell on his back and promptly fell unconscious. Without a moment's hesitation, the frightened lady scrambled to rise on her feet and fret to run away for her life from the helpless catman sprawled on the ground.

Blinded by anxiety and fear of the cursed cat's high possibility of being on pursuit of her again, she did not notice that she has already entered the gate of light she has longed to pass through and once again tripped on yet another stone and found herself fell on… a bed of plants?

She propped herself up with her hands, her body on fours, and looked around her. There was a big field with nothing but odd plants with clusters of small lavender flowers on top of them. She tilted her head up and saw not the sun, but the bright full moon shining solemnly above her. She wondered why the light she was running towards to seemed to be as bright as day when it was only night; perhaps, she thought, that she has been in the dark long enough to mistake the gentle rays of the moon from the wild light of the sun. She sat on the vegetation and stretched her arms and body, contented to hear the satisfying cracks of her tired bones. She lied down on her back and stared at the wide velvet sky splashed with giggling stars that seemed to shy from her as they twinkled. She felt a comforting chill at the feeling of the cool night breeze swiping away the budding sweat from her face. She let out a satisfied sigh, happy at the bliss she was feeling right then. As a playful flower tickled her forehead with its small petals, she blew on it and plucked it from its roots. She examined the familiar flower for a short while, and plucked one leaf from it with her other hand and held it gingerly between her index and middle fingers, and thumb. She gently caressed the small leaf with the last and brought it to her nose to smell it. It was mint, she was certain, and it peaked a memory of her and Renee brewing tea with something so similar…

Oh no. Renee! She was still in the hands of the Crooked Man! She needed to go back in that creepy forest and get her back!

The woman hoisted herself up to her feet and set about to running back to the madman's domain until she stopped as she felt a blooming itchiness on her body. She scratched herself on the areas of irritation and discovered that there were some flowers that somehow managed to get themselves trapped under her dress.

"How ever did that happen?" she curiously thought.

Not wanting to waste any precious time of just removing the blasted miscreants off herself, she went on to running while incessantly scrambling about her body to remove a trapped plant and throwing it behind her simultaneously.

The same anxiety and fear filled her once again when she stepped foot into the mad forest. She warily walked along the all too familiar path of the laughing trees and mocking illusions until she arrived at where the body of the unconscious cat was _supposed to be. _She stood there shocked and afraid and dared not to make a single move, fearing that any sound she would make would bring her _his _unwanted attention_._

Then there were footsteps behind her, and a sadistic chuckle followed suit after a few crunching noises of boots against soil. The woman gulped and slowly turned to face none other than the Crooked Cat himself. He looked even more frightening, now with the blood that drew a thick border on one side of his face. He was furious, of course, on what she has done to him; his heterochromatic eyes that glinted with malice and bloodlust were enough to tell her that he will kill her right there and then. He stretched his hands on his sides in a groping stance and the frightened woman almost yelped at the sound of his claws coming out of his fingers. Many lives were already taken by those deadly weapons of his, and she was afraid that she would become one of them. But of course, she would not want to die fearing death, she would not die a coward, she would not die as a complete failure of trying to save her sister.

Accepting what fate has bestowed upon her, she straightened her stance and looked at the approaching horror in the eyes, the fear that once controlled her leaving her. This made the Crooked Cat laugh, amused at her pathetic way of putting up a facade of courage in front of him. Despite the mockery, she kept her attitude on and closed her eyes firmly as he neared. She was praying that he was one of those killers who slayed their victims instantly and not like those who enjoyed the slow death they have their sufferers experience. Oh and Renee, her sweet sister Renee, she hoped that she would be saved from the savage Crook!

When the searing pains from disgustingly huge wounds and death from blood loss didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes to see what has become of the Crooked Cat. She was staring right into the eyes of her about to be murderer, but the malice and bloodlust were absent, so as the sadistic grin that was present on his features not so long ago. Now, his face seemed to be void of any emotion. She cautiously took a step back, and saw the cat-man followed suit by taking a small step forward, face still blank and placid. She thought that this was stranger and more frightening than their violent encounters before. As she took another step back, she felt a small itch coarse on her right leg. Not being able to resist the growing irritation that was such a deja vu to her, she carefully stooped down and raised her skirts a bit to get the object of disturbance, her eyes still locked on to the capricious creature before her. When she brought it up to her face, the plant in question suddenly popped into her mind and remembered what it really was. She slowly brought her gaze to the man and saw his eyes fixed on the flower in her hand.

She ran off and threw the catnip at the Crooked Cat, not knowing that there were still a lot caught under her dress.

_I hope the last part didn't sound so suggestive._


End file.
